


It's Going to be Okay

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Writing Requests [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, KGB, gallya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Content Private]

_______________________________


End file.
